Fence Post Beats
Monkey Wrench In the year 2120, after a century of a world with no religion, Met Meru has not been doing as well as they thought it would without religion. But the increase rate of violence and terrorism increased. The United Nation decided to remove the execution ban of religion as there is no more religion in the world. But the United States decided to remove the ban on religion in their country being the first. The world feared to bring religion back because people have forgotten about religion for 100 years as well as the fear of being prosecuted and endanger if they do voice their beliefs. The U.N. have been keeping tabs with everyone and heard that a city in America, Denver, is started to create a whole city just dedicated to being able to express religion again. Bringing it back into the world, the U.N. decided that it was good to start this off and see how well others adapted to it. This took 40 years to be complete and reimbursed inside the city. In 2160, is when the city is finally established it roots and ground in America as the first city in the world to have religion back into Met Meru and a place where people can go and be themselves. Enter Bizarro World In the present year of Met Meru, word has spread around the world that Denver has created a safe haven for religion to be able to express themselves in the city. Being the first city to bringing back religion after the abolishment of religion in 2160. Since the law has been taken away people have feared to bring back religion. It took another century to bring back religion and there were many precaution to make sure the people who wanted to express their religious roots where safe and not to be harmed. Many people in the world saw this as an act of not peace and harmony but an act to disrupt the whole world that the people have created without religion. People did not understand why they brought it back and thought this was also an act of evil to corrupt people again. Which leads to negative outcomes to the city and people trying to tear it down, while the city is trying to maintain strong and keep the city alive and survivable. Grande Success With Denver being a city solely to create peace and harmony again in the world and expression of individuality with religion and beliefs. This gives the people in this world that there is hope and that people are still striving to bring religion back. It gives hope for other people who are lost to realize that there is a safe haven that you can go to live where you can practice your beliefs. This city is also a good example for other countries and cities to see and adapt that religion can come back and it can be in a city where you live. So in the year 2160 people are now seeing this city work and prosper with religion incorporated into the city. Giving people hope that one day religion can come back and make the world with less destruction. All In After the grand success, the world starts seeing how Denver is progressing and the changes the city has made, and other people outside of Denver are tired of hiding, some religions from outside the city wants to take the same model as Denver and they want to create new colonies to live in peace, and coexist. Denver is now in the eye of the hurricane, inside Denver they are celebrating the publicity they are taking interviews from all the news, they want to expand their message across the world. Venti Failure The Cynicus are seeing the publicity Denver is having, and worse is they are seeing the repercussions that it is having, colonies are rising in other parts of the world, the government is losing people in favor of banning religion. They think that they need to take action, they need to attack Denver. First, by sending threats to Denver, to follow the law and dismantle Denver, but they don’t respond. Due to their actions the group takes more drastic actions, they call everybody and they start attacking Denver, launching bombs, which successfully breaks the force that keeps the people in the city safe, Denver tries to defend themselves and their people. Soapbox Revisit After Denver has succeeded in pushing back the negative forces of the outside people who threaten and tried to attack them. Amongst all the terrors and destruction they were getting, they realized that if they want a world where religion can coexist and bring peace to the world they strive to fight for a new beginning a new world with religion. The people in the city began to regroup and decide what they must do to protect the city. This also shows that they are not going to back down and they are now going to fight for what they believe in and that they have won that fight between the country. Main Event Showdown When the city of Denver refuses to be put down or destroyed by the outside forces of the world against them. The Cynicus, a group of extremist that wants to eradicate all religious people, they see the city’s decisions and here begins the big fight between the two groups as they try. The leader of the Cynicus makes the decision to strike first heading towards the walls of Denver, the people of the city marches from their wall and fights the group and they were not alone. The Sects, are there to help to city as they too are the ones that want to live in a world where there was peace and harmony better than this world. They all fend off the Cynicus as they won the first battle in a very ride to bringing back a new world and beginning.